


all they need is eachother

by The_cherrio



Series: janus angst :) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_cherrio/pseuds/The_cherrio
Summary: virgil and janus have a history. not a perfect one. but one thats good for them both.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: janus angst :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	all they need is eachother

**Author's Note:**

> if you see this on tumblr from the mother-snek. dont worry, that me!

There were many things that confused everyone in the mind palace. But one of them was the way Janus and Virgil would act towards one another.  
Sure, when they were younger, they had a ‘rivalry’ if you could even call it that. but somewhere along the line they wouldn’t have denied that they fell for one another, but they hadn’t quite come to admitting it to each other… the others were about to lose their minds over that. Logan and Patton had set up a bet.  
it wasn’t looking too good for Patton.  
both not sure when it had even happened. But it was before Thomas knew about them.   
Janus always made sure Virgil wasn’t going a day without some form of human connection. Even if it was just sitting in his room cuddling into Virgil’s side pretending, he was cold.  
and the days he truly was cold, Virgil would lend his hoodie over to the other side despite the fact he would be exposed to the cold.  
But between all of that they did have their fights. And it was just unfortunate timing that when Janus had chosen to reveal himself that he and Virgil had a fight only the night prior.  
so when they appeared in the mindscape things were clearly tense between the two of them.   
But that didn’t stop Janus form smiling when he saw Virgil waring the patchwork hoodie he had created for the side as a small goodbye gift when he had left to join the lights.  
So, it had made his day ever so slightly better to know he wasn’t completely mad at him. Well… for the time being at least. He hoped.  
When he had sunk down, he didn’t go straight to his room. He always made a quick pit stop in Virgil’s in hopes he could steal an old hoodie or jumper from him. So far, he only had two.  
yeah…no. he was getting another. The other two didn’t have his coffee and almost cookie scent. It baffled him how he could have smelled like coffee when Virgil apparently despised coffee.  
He didn’t ask. He knew when to keep to himself.  
Well, as he was ‘looking’ he felt his hat get taken from his head, causing him to turn around and see Virgil standing their mid-way through placing the hat on his own head.  
“so, what brings you here traitor?” Virgil said with a smirk.  
“for the last time I’m sorry,” Janus strained.  
“you allied with Remus against me,” he deadpanned.  
“it was monopoly, you know I get competitive!” Janus exasperated.  
“let me steal a shirt and were even, ill even let you keep another hoodie- “  
“deal,” Janus said shaking Virgil’s outstretched hand.  
They both held their smiles, something they only seemed to do in each other’s presence.   
“so… what’s Remus up to right now?”  
“most likely lit something on fire knowing him,” Janus responded, “any tea on the others?”  
“other than Logan really needed a moral boost. Not much I’m afraid,”  
Janus pondered what Virgil said as he pulled out a light purple hoodie and draped it over his arm with a smirk.  
“I bet Remus could help with that,” Janus held a grin that could only happen on one occasion.  
“you have a plan?  
“I have a plan,” Janus said, his eyes glistening.  
Virgil was happy that his concealer was able to hide the blush on his face as he saw how happy Janus could get scheming.  
\--  
He was concerned when he found Janus in his room later that day. His smile dropped into a frown when he saw Janus trying to swipe away stray tears.  
“hey you okay there dude?” Janus’s eyes snapped up to Virgil.  
“I’m fine,” he didn’t push for an answer.  
He slipped off his hoodie and threw it Janus’s way. getting a small laugh out of the side as it landed on the snake’s head.  
Janus sniffed before he slipped on the hoodie, zipping it up and pulling it over his head. His hat sat off to the side.  
Virgil felt worry seeping into his foundation. It had been months since he had seen the side crying. Even then it was the first time in years.  
“it’s okay,” Virgil said as he sat down next to Janus, leaning his back on the wall and wrapping an arm around the side, “I’ve got you.”  
No more words were said. Being there in each other’s embrace said more than they truly knew.  
Janus rested his head on Virgil’s shoulder. A wave of tired washing itself over the both of them, falling asleep. Lulled by the sound of the others slow breathing.  
\--  
Virgil was not impressed. When Janus said he had a plan… he didn’t expect this of all things to happen.   
nope. Nada. Not on his wish list.  
He sighed as he watched roman get bonked on the head by the mace. He had been asked to play along. Not that the other three in the room knew that.  
“ah… it’s the duke,” Virgil sighed… he was having words with Janus later.  
The only problem was that he had an act to keep up. one he preferred not to do. he was a light side, and until the others knew that he promised he would keep the act of hating the others up. that had been the compromise.   
And then…  
“I would never hide anything from you,” he glanced down to the floor.  
a fiery pit of rage burned higher the more Remus spoke.  
he could let Janus slide. He knew the other was just teasing him. But Remus wasn’t like that. he knew what he said and how it could invoke feelings in others. and he knew that this would trigger something in Virgil… and it did.  
Janus hadn’t told him about the plan… he had hinted at his past… and now Remus had as well. Had Janus told him to do so?  
He shook his head, unnoticed by the others. only one thing could be said. Their plan, whatever it was… was working. Logan was getting listened to despite what everyone around him kept saying.  
At some point he guessed he got caught up in his head. The possibilities running around his mind weren’t pretty to say the least and he knew he had Remus to thank for that.  
“Virgil buddy?” and that where things hit the fan.  
\--  
He wasn’t sure how to feel… years of work seemed to be set in flames in seconds. The look of betrayal etched into his mind. Unwilling to move when he blinked.  
“Virgil?” a silky voice spoke from behind.  
it seemed to light a match below. One he didn’t realise was sitting above gasoline.  
Virgil snapped around, glaring harshly at Janus with a steely gaze.  
the deceitful side stepped back in shock… this wasn’t like Virgil.  
“leave me alone,” he snarled.  
Janus looked at Virgil before taking a step forward. Virgil ignored his calls and walked away. His destination was his room. He wanted to be alone for now.  
And Janus. He didn’t know what had happened. But he needed to know. And now. He turned and bolted to where Remus was normal confided.   
What he didn’t expect was to bump into said side over in the light half.  
“Jannie? To what do I owe the pleasure?” he grinned wildly.  
“why is Virgil so angry at me?” he asked with pleading eyes.  
“angry- “he cut himself off.  
He stopped himself before thinking, and when it hit him it was like a bag of coal had be thrown into his skull.  
“um… we may have fucked up?” Remus said as he looked at a confused Janus.  
“what do you mean?” Janus asked, worry seeping into his words.  
“you know…hinting to Thomas he was one of us and all,” Remus said nonchalantly.  
Janus stopped where he stood… had that really been the reason? Had he been so angry because they kept prodding at that small thing?  
tears left Janus as thoughts swirled in his head. Had Virgil hated him all this time… had he only put up with them because he could keep an eye on them.  
“I… I need to go,” Janus muttered as he wiped away tears that pooled down his face.  
“Janus,” Remus said as he grabbed the sides arm.  
“please- “before he could finish, he was pulled into a tight hug.  
Any tears that had been held in went loose like a waterfall. He sobbed into Remus’s chest.   
he didn’t want to believe he may have just lost his best friend. But some times there’s no way to lie yourself out of a situation.  
\--  
That was the final straw for Janus. He wasn’t the villain. He never had been. So why was roman so insistent he was.  
“how can we trust him!?” he heard roman yell at Thomas.  
“I don’t have an easy answer for that…it’s a start,” there was no going back.  
“my name…” all eyes were on him in that moment.   
“my name is Janus,” he looked Thomas dead in the eyes before hearing laughter.  
no…  
“Janus? What are you? a middle school librarian?” roman laughed.  
He had tried to hold himself back from sinking down. Doing what he does best and snapping back as a defence.  
“oh that god you don’t have a moustache roman. Otherwise between you and Remus… I wouldn’t know who the evil twin is,”  
what the fuck did he just say?!  
His mind didn’t remember much of what happened after. Right now, he was in his room curled tightly in a ball. Ignoring Remus’s plea to get him out of the room.  
he only pulled himself closer… just when he thought he wasn’t the villain he did that. just when things were going perfectly… he did the one thing he knew would hurt roman.  
compare him to his brother. He let out a small chuckle as his mind grew darker and darker.  
Remus began to get worried. He could hear Janus’s thoughts and it was getting to much even for him.  
A thought crossed his mind… would he even want to see Janus. Well… tough luck.  
He found himself bolting over to the light sides. Dodging Patton coming down the stairs. Not stopping to apologise as he shoved him out the way.  
When he arrived at the purple door, he banged harshly, hoping to grab the others attention.  
he heard shuffling on the other side but didn’t let up until the door creaked open. He slotted his foot in the crack of the door, just in case.  
Virgil saw the panicked look on Remus’s face.  
“what do you want?” he asked sternly.  
“it’s Janus, please-“ Virgil shut the door harshly, causing Remus to wince,” I’m scared,” Remus muttered.  
Virgil paused. He had never heard him sound so… broken? Was that the right word. Then he felt it. the waves of anxiety coming from Remus. It made his eyes go wide.  
“where is he?”  
“his room, he won’t open the door for me,” Remus muttered.  
Virgil gave a sharp nod before sinking down. He landed outside Janus’s door and almost stumbled at the force of anxiety and feelings even he had never felt so strongly.  
what was going through his head?  
He reached his hand onto the door handle. He held a breath before turning it and pushing it open.   
he wasn’t sure what he would find. But it didn’t feel like it would have been this.  
His room was dark. Pitch black even. A small shiver was sent up his spine the closer he got to Janus.   
that’s when his ears registered the noises coming from the bed tucked neatly in the corner. He felt something inside his soul break as he heard the sobs and cries coming from the ball curled up on the bed.  
He closed the door behind himself. Knowing Janus wouldn’t want anyone to see him like this.  
“Janus?” he said, “hey, can you hear me?” he asked.   
The side heard his name get called and looked up, showing his face that had been buried in his lap.  
“Virgil?” he muttered rubbing his eyes, trying to labour his breathing as best as possible.  
he sat down at the end of the bed before taking his hoodie off and placing it mid-way to him and Janus.  
but before he knew it a set of arms were wrapped around him, holding him tightly in a hug.  
what felt close to an instinct he wrapped his arms around Janus. Not letting go. He continued to hold on as he heard the sound of Janus’s breathing settling down before Janus slumped against him. He lifted Janus up before he repositioned himself, trying to not wake the obviously shattered side.  
“g’nite Janus,” he muttered before planting a gentile kiss on Janus’s head.   
he lied down next to Janus, wrapping his arms as best as he could around the side.  
he didn’t realise how much he had missed holding Janus like this. Sure, the situation could have been better. But he had a feeling if it weren’t for Remus he wouldn’t have cared enough to check.  
Virgil didn’t sleep.  
\--  
Janus had woken up with something warm wrapped around him. It was like a heater for your body mixed with the worlds best blanket.  
the smell of cookies and coffee filled his nose. making him let out a content sigh.  
he buried his head further into whatever it was. a small chuckle filled his ears. Since when did blankets make a noise?  
He cracked an eye open before shooting up. there lying next to him was a smirking Virgil his hoodie lying where Janus had been moments ago.  
“okay, what the hell- “the memories from yesterday flooded his mind.  
Any though that had been in his mind only a couple minuets ago were washed away. He felt his shoulders beginning to shake as he dug his nails into his arms.  
Virgil threw the hoodie his way.  
he caught it mid air and slipped it on as quickly as possible. He could swear that any thoughts left as soon as he put his first arm in that sleeve.  
“what happened yesterday Janus?” Virgil asked.  
he guessed when he winced at the memories Virgil was not going to back down from this one.  
“some things were said… and roman made fun of my name,” he muttered.  
he looked up to see a murderous look on Virgil’s face.  
“I compared him to Remus and…the look on his face. Virge… it won’t go away,” he cried, burying his head in Virgil’s shoulder.  
He was fresh out of tears and felt like a piece of dirt.  
“sorry you had to witness that last night,” he sniffed.  
“hey, don’t apologise, feeling suck. Sometimes all you need is a good cry,” Virgil chuckled, “take that from me.”  
Janus didn’t say anything but only held onto Virgil ever so slightly tighter.  
sure things weren’t the best. But even so. He was happy to know despite what had happened Virgil could still keep a soft spot for him. A warm feeling spread in his chest. happiness was something he loved. And to Janus, Virgil was his own source of daily happiness.   
Despite all their fights, at the end of the day neither could be mad for long. They would always come to a compromise. And right now, even if it was just to put what happened behind them, he was okay with that.  
He had Virgil and Virgil had him.  
he had all he needed in his arms.


End file.
